<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>君向潇湘我向秦 by Uranusjy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319024">君向潇湘我向秦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy'>Uranusjy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>写于2015.10.11</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>荀彧/陈群, 陈群/荀彧</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>君向潇湘我向秦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写于2015.10.11</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>发誓尽忠的人们在祭坛下缴械投降。毕竟天行有常，在汉朝已腐朽到无可救药时，自然要有一个更英明的君主来取而代之。</p><p>公卿，列侯，诸将，甚至是匈奴单于，浩浩荡荡聚集了数万人来到繁阳，见证一个新王朝冉冉升起。登坛受禅的魏王庄严地俯视着他脚下的众臣，他方才宣读过的禅让诏书依然回荡在人们的耳畔。陈群随波逐流地跪下，再站起来，看着新天子按部就班地执行着这个神圣的事情，然后再感慨地告诉朝觐的群臣，他感受到了当时贤明大度的舜和禹所做下的事情。嗯，眉梢还是掩饰不住那一点点得意的心情。</p><p>大典一直持续到了日暮，终于在众臣恭贺中顺利结束，皆大欢喜。</p><p>而华歆却是始终怏怏不乐的样子。陈群瞥了四下无人瞩目，便小跑两步上前，悄悄扯了扯他崭新的衣袖。</p><p>“相国，你这是何故？”</p><p>华歆受惊，猛然侧头看了他一眼——这位在大典上奉皇帝玺绥，登坛相仪的重臣眼里竟有些恻然。他站在原地驻足，眯眼凝视着繁阳的暮色鲜红如血，悲怆庄严。就这么望了良久，才轻声答道：“长文，我想起了敬侯。”顿了顿，又补充了一句，“是荀文若。”</p><p>陈群闻言半晌无话，只好继续装作无事，沉默地拉过华歆沿着台阶一步步走下祭坛。</p><p>荀文若。</p><p>陈群在心里反复念叨着。</p><p>那个温润如玉的谦谦君子重新浮现在脑海里，只是形容枯槁，再不复当年风流。</p><p> </p><p>陈群醒得意外之早，这时钟鼓还没有响彻全城，他转过头望一望窗外天色，约莫尚不到五更报晓时。于是他闭上眼打算再眯一会儿，等到鼓声响起就去上朝。实在是累，禅让后的诸项事宜忙得人仰马翻，他之前连着四五天都不曾着家。</p><p>然而此刻意识虽仍是昏昏然，无论如何却死活睡不着了。他躺了半晌后索性披衣而起，一不小心惊醒了枕边人。</p><p>荀蓁睁着一双明净的眼看向他，“这么早？”</p><p>“睡不着了，再说我也该上朝去了。”陈群正背对着她，待仆役为他换好朝服，他转过身来，一边整着佩在腰间的鞶囊，一边走近了两步，“你还病着，再歇会儿吧。”</p><p>“嗯。你……早些回来。”</p><p>盯了会儿妻子日渐憔悴的脸色，陈群没再接话，无言地点点头，径自又转过身去。</p><p>梳发戴冠时，他无意瞥向铜镜，里面模糊映出荀蓁抱膝呆坐的样子。他倏然想起当年荀令以忧薨于寿春后，接到讣告的荀蓁一连几天几夜茶饭不思，终日泪流，劝什么也无济于事。最后一天她红着眼睛，声色沙哑地问他，父亲到底做错了什么？他竟一句话都没说出来。</p><p>他有点愧疚于自己没能照顾好她。</p><p>但他也并未觉得自己做错了什么。荀彧也是。</p><p>缓缓响起的更鼓打断了回想。他踏着鼓声步出府门，松枝上的余露尚未干涸，晨曦一点点越过高墙洒在行人稀疏的街面上。初冬的十月，相比深秋萧瑟，更添苦寒。</p><p> </p><p>曹丕忽然开口询问，在禅让大典上，为何独独司徒与卿面有不怡？</p><p>陈群闻言一怔，而眼前的陛下一脸耿耿于怀，他立刻就明白了为何独独华歆没有进爵。多年的官场经验使他迅速想出了一套说辞，然后离席长跪，地上的凉意从掌心泛开。他毕恭毕敬地解释了一番，当然，并没有提到荀彧。</p><p>陛下好像很满意于这套说辞，起身上前虚扶一把，陈群就重新站了起来。他松了口气，这才回到坐席上，不禁低下头暗自苦笑，莫名的怅然涌上心间。</p><p> </p><p>真不该想起你。</p><p>真不该在这举国同庆时想起你。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>